


Shameless

by spensierata



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Early MSR, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spensierata/pseuds/spensierata
Summary: Mulder and Scully are unprofessional. The prompt being: “Don’t you love me?”





	Shameless

“Don’t you love me?” His breath hot against her ear, his hand heavy as it trailed smoothly from its home on her lower back to take the paper bag from her hand.

“You should have gotten your own,”

“I wanted a taste of yours,” Mulder purred before biting into her skinny breakfast muffin and winked at her for good measure. The meeting was wrapping up, but their colleagues paused to inspect the scene before them with the alertness a group of special agents did well to possess.

“Oh Mulder,” Scully smirked, “Not in front of the boss,”

Skinner rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, having long caught on to their little game but feeling no less uncomfortable being a playing piece. All eyes were now on the two of them, files half packed away, feet nudged each other under the table as Mulder fed his partner the last of the cake, his fingers lingering to brush the crumbs from her lips.

What they witnessed might have been Mrs Spooky’s fatal misstep, as in that one moment the lines before her blurred, between flirting and _flirting_ between spirit and soul, and she could see with a sudden crushing clarity.

_Don’t you love me?_

Fuck.

She actually might.


End file.
